


A Model Idea

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Glasses Prom?, M/M, Model AU anyone?, Overexcited puppy Prompto, Smooth Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my Giftmas Giveaway!Prompto just received word that he was the contest winner for his favorite magazine-meaning he gets to meet his childhood crush and inspiration, Noctis Caelum. He's a top model and Prompto's dream. Just a cute little model! Noct and Photographer! Prompto AU!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	A Model Idea

Prompto Argentum's footsteps felt heavy as he paced the floor of his home. It had been weeks since he submitted his photo to the annual contest his favorite magazine had every year. The winner would get an opportunity to photograph Noctis Caelum, the top model in the city. He was just informed that he needed to wait by the phone, as someone would be contacting him soon with more information. Prompto's heart pounded with anxiety.

When his phone finally went off, the blonde snatched it off the table and told himself to remain calm. He adjusted his glasses and answered with a tentative, ''Hello?''

''Hello, is this Prompto Argentum?'' A male voice asked. It was soothing and accented, but something about it made Prompto nervous.

''Y-yes sir! What can I do for you?''

''Well, I was hoping you would be free later this week for a meeting? We have to show you around the studio and whatnot so that you can get a feel for the equipment you'll be working with.''

''W-wait, so I was....I was really chosen? There's no mistake?'' Prompto's heart leapt and he had to sit down to stop his excitement from bubbling over.

''Not at all! Mr. Caelum hand picked your photograph himself. He hasn't done that in ages.'' The other man sounded surprised even as he was saying it and that made Prompto just about squeal in delight. He had to fight it back with every word.

''Really?? That's...amazing! Thank you so much! Um, yes! I'm free later this week! Just give me a date, place and time and I'll be there!''

''Excellent. How about Friday at 3 o' clock?''

''That'll work perfectly, yeah!''

''Good, good! My name is Ignis Scientia and I'll be waiting outside Citadel building A to escort you to our studio. Have a good day.''

''You too, sir!'' As Prompto hung up, he threw himself back on the couch and let out the squeal of excitement he was holding in. He didn't know how he would last till Friday.

##################

Ignis Scientia checked the time on his phone idly as he waited patiently outside the Citadel building. It was just about time and he was beginning to worry that perhaps the contest winner was going to flake out.

Prompto was just running a little late, as he had a hard time falling asleep from the sheer excitement. He raced up the steps and hurried to the correct building. He had only ever been here once. The Citadel referred to a group of four tall skyscrapers. It was essentially one large office building all connected at the very top by walk ways. All sorts of companies worked together in its many different office spaces, like his adopted parents did. He took a moment to marvel at the size of it all as he held his camera close and approached the man waiting outside. Ignis looked nothing like what he expected-he was imagining him much older.

''Prompto, right?''

''Yes! And, Mr. Scientia?''

''Please, call me Ignis. No need for formalities, as we will be working very closely together. Follow me.'' He started with a brisk pace, leading Prompto inside the building. He tried to keep up, clutching his camera and gazing around in childlike wonder.

''Wow....'' His eyes flicked around the the marble floors and the heavily decorated walls. They passed many people as they filtered through hallways and slid into the elevator. Prompto was practically buzzing with excitement. Ignis found it somewhat charming, unable to help a small smile.

''You'll be meeting with Mr. Caelum today, and my hope is that he will help you get some test work done to let you get a grip on the equipment.''

''T-today? Mr. Caelum?'' Prompto hadn't expected that. Well, he hadn't expected to win the contest, either but here he was. Noctis Caelum had been his celebrity crush since he was a chubby fourteen year old. He inspired him to lose weight and even helped him set goals with his photography unknowingly. Prompto couldn't believe this was real-he was about to meet his hero.

''Yes, but no worries. He's in a very good mood today and he seems to be really looking forward to this.''

''That sounds vaguely like, 'he's normally not in a good mood'. Is this gonna be one of those, 'don't meet your heroes' situations?'' Ignis quirked an eyebrow at the question.

''I beg your pardon?''

''Well, I've always looked up to him....am I about to meet my hero and find out that he's a jerk? This is how every Disney RomCom starts out.'' Prompto folded his arms over his chest. Ignis laughed and shook his head.

''No, no. I just meant he seems happy today. More like himself. Some days, he seems very distant, but he's a good man and you've got no worries there.'' Ignis explained slowly, and Prompto nodded quietly. He couldn't deny that he was still nervous as could be, chipping away at his fingernails.

The elevator came to a halt a few moments later, the doors sliding open. Both men walked out, Prompto following Ignis' lead. His heart nearly stopped when Ignis stopped outside a room and swung open the door. The room was set up like a photography studio, with all the latest tech. Prompto had to hold himself back from geeking out over the equipment, squirming in his shoes. All thoughts of that left his mind as he realized they weren't alone in the room. Sitting on one of the long tables off to the side was Noctis Lucis Caelum. Prompto realized pictures didn't do him justice one bit...he was even more gorgeous in person.

''Here we are. Shall I leave you two?''

''Yeah, specs. I think we're good.'' Prompto had heard his voice in interviews before, but it didn't match up to hearing it in person, right in front of him.

''I see. I'll be outside if you need anything.'' Ignis stepped outside, and the moment the door was closed it was so suffocatingly silent in the room.

''I kinda figure you know who I am?''

''Ah, yeah...!'' Prompto didn't want to say anything insensitive, ''you're kind of my inspiration.''

''Your inspiration, huh?'' That put a smile on those perfect lips and Prompto was certain his heart launched into the atmosphere.

''Y-yeah! I stuck with photography in hopes one day..I could meet you.''

''I'm glad I could do that for you. I mean, seriously. This shot is awesome. We've had a lot submitted...but this one..'' Noctis held up the Polaroid photo in his hand. Prompto felt his face heating up.

''R-really? Thank you! What...do you like about it?''

''Well, I don't...know. The angle is cool, I guess? I just know that it gave me a shiver when I passed it. None of the others made me feel anything. How did you get this angle?''

''Oh, it's called reflection photography. It had just finished raining, and there was a puddle inside this big pothole in the ground. I realized you could see some of the taller buildings looming over me and it looked really cool and kinda spooky, so I took the shot.'' Prompto explained, slowly approaching him and pointing out the sides of street just barely visible on the edges of the photograph.

''That's really awesome. It feels so unnatural and kind of scary, but I really like it.''

''Thank you...'' Prompto smiled shyly, just a little star struck.

''Oh! So, how do you want me?''

''Err..what?'' Prom nearly choked on his own saliva.

''Posing...? For the picture?'' Noctis raised an eye brow with a soft snort as he headed over to the backdrop.

''Oh!! Right! However you feel comfortable, dude. I have to mess around with these cameras and see what they can do.''

''Gotcha.'' Noct pulled up a stool and took a seat while he waited. He couldn't help but be amused as he watched Prompto get excited over each and every piece of equipment there. Noctis had no idea what any of these things did, but hearing his new photographer go on and on about it was somehow very entertaining and probably the most real thing he'd endured. Over the years, the people who he chose to do this contest always ended up being freakishly obsessed with him, some even going so far to try and touch him constantly. Invading his personal space always made him greatly uncomfortable. This new guy (Noct wasn't an idiot, he saw the blush and noticed how nervous he was) seemed to have a thing for him. But he wasn't pressing or pushing anything. It was relieving and Noct was grateful for it. There was something relaxing about letting him do his thing.

''Okay! I think I got a handle on it! You ready?'' Prompto said with the enthusiasm of a kid on Christmas morning. Noct gave him a genuine smile and nodded.

''Yeah. Tell me if you need me to move or something.'' Noctis crossed his legs on the stool. Prompto shook his head.

''Nah, you're perfect right where you are.'' He set the digital backdrop to reflect the night sky and made sure to snap some lovely pictures with different filters. He even got Noct to laugh by making a horrible pun. Once the pictures were taken and Prompto was done, Noctis slid off the stool.

''Well, I believe that's all I was needed for. But I'm really looking forward to working with you, Prompto.''

''Y-yeah? You too, Mr. Caelum...!''

''Call me Noct,'' the dark-haired man said with a smile, shaking his hand firmly, ''in fact....just call me.''

Prompto was left alone in the room, staring down at his hand in disbelief at the card Noct had left behind during their handshake. It was a business card, but his personal number was scrawled down on the bottom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Happy Holidays and thank you so, so much for requesting!


End file.
